Bakura's baby sister
by Alex A. Ryder
Summary: Bakura goes to visit his little sister. This is a one-shot, but it's good. I just don't want to give away to much about the story.


Akefia Bakura, feared by all of Egypt, also known as the King of Thieves, was riding through the dessert on his loyal horse. It's hooves were almost soundless in the desert sand. The heat was becoming unbearable for the both of them. His horse was starting to tire, and beads of sweat were already running down his collarbone.

They were almost there, just a little further. Their destination was already in sight. They arrived shortly after.

It was one of few green spots in the desert, a pool of water sat in the middle of it all. Trees lining the grass. A few dessert flowers which were in bloom were lining a cave. This is where Bakura was headed, the cave.

He lead his horse to the pool of crystal water so it could rest and made his way over to the cave. He looked behind himself once more before entering.

There were three torches lining the walls of the cave, and Bakura lit them with caution, not wanting to step on the delicate things that were inside. When they were lit, he could clearly see all the work he'd done.

The walls were filled with paintings of the many gods. In the middle of them all, was a story. An adventure of a young girl. She was pictured as a wealthy princes, who got robbed by a man dressed in guard clothing. She fought this man, wanting her belongings back, but this guard was smart. He knew the girl would not fight, if she would lose something dear to her. He called the other guards to bring in her family. She begged the man to let them go, and he did, but she had to pay with her life. The princes saw the hopeless faces of her older brother and her parents and said:

"It's alright my family. My death will be celebrated through all of Egypt. I give you this, and I know you will use it well."

She handed her brother a red jacket, the one she'd been wearing minuets ago.

"The Princess of Thieves hereby declares that…"

Her last words were taken from her by a spear penetrating her heart. She died instantly.

Bakura moved on, his hand tracing his paintings whilst doing so.

On the floor of the cave lay gold, silver and many gemstones, scrolls full of knowledge, statues of cats and dogs, of people representing slaves, pots and pans, grains and dried fruit, everything you could imagine someone needing in the afterlife. In the midst of this all was a wooden altar, that someone that came upon this cave would dismiss as invaluable in the blink of an eye. To Bakura, this was a gift to honor her. He'd made the altar himself, carved it, polished it. On this altar, lay the one thing Bakura came all this way to see.

His sister.

Her hair was snow white, just like his. Her eyes closed, but Bakura still remembered how her brown eyes would sparkle with delight when she saw him. Her lips were painted a delicate pink, as were her cheeks. Her skin was a flawless pale, for he remembered how she'd always complain about it. He got his father's tan and she got the pale skin his mother so desired. She looked to be only sleeping.

She was draped in a satin blue and white dress, to complement her pale complexion. On her feet were the finest sandals in all of Egypt. Her hands were clasped around a white lily, her favorite flower.

Bakura gazed upon her beauty for a while, and then took a necklace from his pocket. It was a gold chain with a small blue stone hanging of it, the same color of her dress. He clasped it around her neck.

"You look beautiful, like always." Said Bakura.

He grasped her hand, and imagined her eyes sparkle and her lips move. How he missed her voice, of soft touch. He sat there, drowning in his own memories for hours, and soon the sky turned a soft pink, signaling the sun was setting.

"I wish you were still here. You would have known what to do. You were worthy of the title, Princess of Thieves."

He let go of her hand, slowly placing it back on the other like it was made of porcelain. Out of his pocket he pulled a tiara, also a beautiful gold. He placed it on her head.

"There, now you look like a true princess. I should take my leave. I love you my princess. I love you, my sister."

He kissed her for head and left. A silent tear, slipping past his defense.

**The end**

This was it! I hope you all like it. If you would like me to write the story of Bakura and his sister, please leave a comment below. Thanks for reading!


End file.
